Alex Sheathes
Alex Sheathes is the main love interest of Lena Haloway in the first book of the series, Delirium. Biography Early Life= Alex is an Invalid since birth, having been born and grown up in the Wilds. He was transplanted into Portland to join the resistance at the age of 10 and lived with sympathizers until he started attending college. He lives in a studio apartment near campus, but also owns a small trailer in a community in the Wilds which he visits only on rare occasion. |-|Delirium= In Delirium, Alex is first introduced during Lena's evaluation when a stampede of cows disrupts the evaluation, and Lena's sees him winking and laughing at her. Alex and Lena again meet when Hana decides to enter a government building where Alex is a part time guard. Alex indirectly asks Lena to meet him at Back Cove. However when she goes to meet him he isn't there and therefore she thought she was imagining him inviting her to meet him. When Lena attends an illegal party, she again comes across Alex, where Lena is first really hesitant but then starts to get comfortable and they both dance. Next day they decide to meet each other again at the beach where they race each other and share a few close moments together. Alex tells her that he likes her, and reveals that he is actually an Invalid and has never been cured meaning that he comes from the other side, the Wilds, that is seen as bad and inhuman from the governments perspective. Lena is shocked by this and leaves. Several days later, Lena again goes to an illegal party to tell Hana Tate and everyone else that they must escape as the place is about to be raided, however as she gets there, the raid begins and Lena is bitten by dog. She is saved by Alex and the both take refuge in a shed that Alex is well familiar with. There Alex soothes her wound and tells her that he has loved her ever since he saw her pass the Governor and has ever since liked her. They both kiss and ever since that they almost meet each other everyday. One day Alex takes Lena to the other side of the border into The Wilds where he introduces her to poetry and both spend a night cuddling and starring at the stars. Later, Alex takes Lena to the Crypts (which is a highly guarded nasty prison), to meet Lena's mom, however they learn that she has escaped the place. Lena makes up her mind that she will leave everything behind and will escape to the Wilds with Alex however the night they are suppose to meet, the police and regulators discover them, (as Hana, snitches on them) and Lena is beaten by the guards but Alex manages to escape. Alex then comes and rescues Lena from her house and make an attempted escape, however only Lena successfully crosses the border meanwhile Alex sacrifices himself for Lena and it is presumed that Alex dies. |-|Pandemonium= Throughout Pandemonium, Alex is believed to be dead and meanwhile Lena falls in love with Thomas Fineman's son, Julian Fineman. However she thinks about Alex everyday and even though she knows he is dead she won't believe it. She is then kidnapped with Julian, and they share special moments throughout the whole book. Even though Julian believes in the cure he falls in love with Lena. When they escape Lena discovers the reason why they were kidnapped. She then tries to save Julian from having lethal injection. At the end of the book Julian and Lena share a kiss, and when Julian asks Lena to promise they will stay together, she promises. However the boy with the auburn hair shows up, telling Julian 'don't believe her'. It is Alex. |-|Requiem= In Requiem, since his return Alex and Lena don't talk for almost 3 days as Alex says he is not the Alex he once was but is in fact a 'new Alex'. However one night they both find themselves in the jungle where Alex tells Lena that he didn't die but was in fact thrown in the Crypts and how badly he was tortured. He also tells her that he never loved her and it was all a lie. Lena believes him. Alex flirts with a girl called Coral, whereas Lena stays with Julian who loves her. One night Alex and Julian have a brawl and Alex seriously injures Julian and then realizes what he has done and leaves an apology note, and leaves the Wilds. Then one day Coral reveals to Lena that Alex still loved her, however it is too late as Alex has left now. Later Alex and Lena meet again in Portland, when a big revolution is taking place and Alex admits that he still loves her and the both hug and kiss. And Lena admits that she can 'never love Julian like she loved Alex'. Physical Appearance He has been described to have golden/honey-colored eyes, auburn hair and dark skin. He also has a three-pronged scar that all citizens get after their procedure at around 18, but it is a fake, meaning that he is uncured. Personality In Delirium, Alex is shown to have a fun-loving personality. Lena describes him as constantly smiling or laughing if not both. Despite this he does show a serious side; showing empathy and anger when Lena revealed what happened to her mother and sadness when talking about his own backstory. He is also a proficient liar; lying to authorities, and even on occasion, Lena, without suspicion or detection. At the end of Pandemonium and within Requiem, Alex shows almost a complete reversal of personality. He is shown as being harsh and bitter, rarely smiling, and mostly silent due to his time spent in the Crypts. Despite his belief that Lena has betrayed him, it is shown that he does still care for her at the end of ''Requiem". Trivia *He is the only male character in the entire series to narrate a book or short story. * Alex's alias surname "Warren" coincidentally is the first name of his father. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Uncured Category:Main Characters